


There's no fun without mischief

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cute Loki, F/M, God of Mischief, Mischief, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tickling, fun Loki, playful, scared of being intimate, sensitive, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Just a small one shot that came to my mind for some reason and I couldn’t get it out again. Loki finally figures out why his girl, Daisy, has been avoiding being intimate with him. But he is very pleased and excited with the reason.





	There's no fun without mischief

Daisy and Loki had been dating for about a month, they both lived in the tower with the Avengers and had known each other for months before confessing they liked one another.

Loki was respectful of Daisy and even though he would love nothing more than to have her in his bed for a night, he was being patient and waiting until she was ready. He knew that she’d dated someone in the past and the guy turned out to be an asshole. She never went into much detail about it, so Loki never pressured her.

One day, she had been out for a jog with Pepper. On returning, Loki escorted her to her room. He watched as she fell on her bed with a groan.

‘I’m really starting to regret agreeing to working out with Pepper.’ She covered her eyes with her arm.

‘Aww, darling. You can back out if you wish. There’s no unspoken rule that you must continue to go jogging with her.’ Loki said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

‘I know. But it would be nice to get fitter.’ Daisy said, removing her arm to look at the god.

The way he was looking at her was with such intent and care in his eyes, a look that he had  _only_ for her. It melted her heart every single time. She counted her blessing every day that he chose her.

‘You are already very fit, Daisy. You’re just perfect the way you are. But if you want to continue, then I have ways to help.’ Loki grinned mischievously.

‘I’ve already said, I want to do it properly. Not with your magic!’ Daisy warned, sitting up to reach down and rub her aching feet.

‘I do not mean that.’ Loki chuckled. He reached out and grabbed her foot, but she retracted it quickly with a little squeak. She tucked her knees up under her chin, her cheeks turning a little red.

Loki frowned at her reaction. ‘What’s wrong? I was meaning, I can give you a massage. Help ease the tension in your muscles.’ Loki reached out for her again, but she shuffled further back on the bed.

‘It’s alright. Really.’

‘I insist, love. Come on, put your feet on my lap. I am rather good with my hands.’ He winked at her.

Daisy felt conflicted, she knew Loki  _really_  wanted to make her feel better. And her feet  _were_ aching. The puppy dog look in his eyes made her melt. So she reluctantly untucked herself and put her feet on his lap.

But as soon as he touched them, she let out another shriek and pulled them away again. She shot up from the bed and went to go to the bathroom. But Loki gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

‘What is it?’ He was really confused.

‘I…’ Daisy sighed when he let go of her wrist, looking at her and waiting for an explanation. ‘I’m really ticklish, ok? My body is like, hyper sensitive or something.’ Daisy blurted out in a defensive tone.

Loki’s eyebrows shot upwards as everything suddenly made sense to him. Why as far as they’d gone was hugging and kissing. Whenever he just put his hand around her waist, she would often flinch and grab his hand with hers to keep his still. Or when he moved his fingers down her neck she would suddenly move away with an excuse…

Then all of the fun possibilities flitted through his mind and he became unashamedly aroused at the thought.

‘It’s not funny!’ Daisy snapped when Loki’s expression turned to great amusement and he folded his arms over his chest.

‘So, is that why you have been avoiding intimacy with me? Because you’re extremely ticklish?’ He couldn’t stop smiling.

‘Yes… It’s why the last guy didn’t work out. When we were, uh intimate, his touch was often light and I couldn’t stop moving or laughing. I can’t help it. But he got so frustrated and annoyed, said I was ripping the piss out of him. But I can’t help how my body is.’

Loki’s features softened. ‘He’s an asshole that doesn’t deserve you. He never did.’

‘Well, you’ll get annoyed too. I understand if you want to break it off. It is weird after all.’ Daisy said and turned around to move away.

But Loki moved in and slid his arms around her from behind, sneaking them underneath her top. He lightly trailed his fingers across her tummy and over her sides, making her laugh and wriggle in his grasp.

‘Loki!’ She laughed while he spidered his fingers across her soft skin. He pressed his lips to her neck, earning a light gasp between her giggling.

‘My darling, Daisy. Being ticklish and sensitive is nothing to be ashamed about. On the contrary, it can be  _very fun indeed_.’ He purred, moving his lips over her skin as he kept tickling her.

‘H… How?’ She asked between laughing and fidgeting.

‘There is nothing better than hearing you laugh, my dear. And the thought of tying you to my bed and exploring your body, taking my time and teasing your sensitive flesh with my fingers, there is nothing more arousing than the thought of having you squirm in delight underneath me. Unable to control your body and your laughter.’ Loki spoke in a low, seductive tone yet with a hint of mischief that had Daisy clenching her thighs together. She’d never thought of tickling or being sensitive as a way for pleasure before.

Loki turned Daisy around and tickled over her back, making her jerk her body forwards against his chest. He grinned down at her, his lips hovering just over hers as she continued to giggle and squirm against him.

‘The games we could play.  _So_  much possibilities.’ Loki purred and he closed the short distance between them to kiss her, his fingers stilling on her lower back as he moved his lips against hers. He pulled back ever so slightly to continue. ‘And when I want to be more… _Serious_ , I shall just have to have a firm hand with you, my darling girl.’ He made his point by reaching down and squeezing her bum firmly over her jeans, making her gasp.

Daisy could feel his arousal  _very_  clear against her front while she was pressed so firmly against him. So she knew that he wasn’t lying. She looked up into his eyes and they were full of lust and hunger.

‘Trust the god of mischief to be turned on by something like this.’ She whispered, smiling.

‘There’s no fun without mischief.’ He winked at her.

For the rest of the morning, all that could be heard coming from Daisy’s room was laughter, moaning and pleading.


End file.
